


it's thawing season

by ningningbin



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: "sudden romantic atmosphere" BYE, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, happy sunsun day!!, just sunsun hand holding in enha and hi ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningningbin/pseuds/ningningbin
Summary: Sunoo's hands are cold and Sunghoon makes it his mission to warm them up every time.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	it's thawing season

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a shortfic before and im aware this isnt all that short. BUT. it's progress. it's just a silly fic for me to express in rage how sunsun breathed the day i posted my sunjake fic but whatever we're fine (not really)

Sunoo isn't particularly averse to the cold—he likes venturing into thick blankets of snow and or taking long walks in Autumn just as much as the next person does. It's just that his body doesn't necessarily agree with him...

Especially his hands. They're always the first to reflect the surrounding temperature, so that means when they're filming outside, they freeze rigid and go all numb, weird, even if the chill wasn't all that overwhelming yet. He carries heat packs around, but not _always_. It isn't that he doesn't care—he's just forgetful. He can learn choreography and commit it to memory, but tiny details like this are what his brain chooses to erase.

And besides, he doesn't really have a need for gloves or any kind of hand warmers—not when Park Sunghoon executes the job well enough.

Today, they're herded into an outdoor, grassy area set against a sky that's so void of clouds, it's nearly _just_ gray. Quite a distance away stands some bony crags, mottled with large patches of dying vegetation succumbing to winter. It's a pretty bleak sight made even more depressing by their obvious lack of energy. Their debut has been a success, and while their inclusion in award shows have slapped on them the label of "Monster Rookies", this also means they're shuttled from schedule to schedule with windows of an hour or two for sleep on _good_ days. They're all worn with fatigue, but seasoned enough by now to understand that on camera, _everything must be fine._ Just like how everything's going to go through intensive bouts of color correction, they have to manage their expressions to fit the happy theme as well.

In front of them stand about a dozen of cameramen and producers overseeing the filming of the new season of Enhypen and Hi, and they're being told that after this cut, they just have _one_ more scene to film before they can move inside where, hopefully, the heaters have already been running in anticipation of their arrival.

Jungwon, ever-responsible, walks up to the show's producers to ask for more heat packs, and returns with only one more, which they unanimously decided should go to Riki.

While they wait for the setup and framing to be completed, Sunoo rushes to occupy a folding chair and bends over to bring some heat back into his hands. He's in the midst of rubbing them together furiously when he spots a figure moving towards him from his peripheral vision, knows who it is without needing to confirm his suspicions.

"Sunoo."

Sunghoon's voice reaches his ears disappointed, a low, disapproving austere tone to it.

"Hyung," he greets, looking up with a wide smile.

Slowly but surely, he watches the frown slide off Sunghoon's face—it's been two, nearly three months now, and he still hasn't found a way to build up immunity to Sunoo's infectious smiles.

"I told you to bring your heat pack with just this morning," he still chides, and Sunoo's tongue peeks out playfully in response. He drops into the chair opposite the younger boy, pulls himself forward so they can huddle together, the white fogs of their breaths clumping together. "You're too forgetful."

"Why don't _you_ have one, then?" he challenges in response, but there's no bite to his words, only mirth.

Sunghoon recognizes the playful glint in his eyes better than anyone can, which is why Sunoo likes sticking to his sides most times. It tends to be quiet and calmer than he likes with Sunghoon, who's not known for being a guy of many words, but sometimes their shoulders will bump and it's more comforting or intimate than even the conversations he has with Jungwon till hell-o-clock. There's something about Sunghoon that puts your worries to ease, pushes them to the edges, and keeps them inhibited like things are going to be okay. Sunghoon looks out for everyone in his own placid manner, holds the tranquility of a pond without motion—and Sunoo wishes he could stop deluding himself into believing that they have something special going on beyond just that.

"I don't need it," Sunghoon smirks. It's annoying that it's true—Sunghoon's spent almost every day on the ice rink, and he's grown rather accustomed to the cold. He still complains about it, sure, but it really doesn't bother him as much as it does the others.

"Well, should've brought yours anyway so you could give it to me."

"Hm. Good point," the older boy says. Sunghoon's visuals are otherworldly, and every single day Sunoo seems to notice a new detail that he hasn't previously. Today, it's the way his upper lip is slightly thicker than the bottom, but they pull thin when he's smiling with all his teeth on display. _Huh_ , Sunoo thinks, _that's cute._

For all the talk about being Enhypen's ice prince, Sunghoon really smiles the most out of them all. He responds to nearly everything with a smile, and they're always genuine.

_Athlete mannerisms,_ Jay had told him before. But Sunoo thinks it's really because Sunghoon's just _nice_.

"Come on," Sunghoon urges, and he pulls his hands out from his pockets, resting them on his knees.

They're really close like this, breaths mingling, close enough to see the cracks in the older boy's foundation. They're really fine lines, nearly impossible if you don't know where to look, but Sunoo's found them somehow. He wants to wipe away all the makeup and press a kiss to Sunghoon's soft skin beneath. He wonders if it's weird to like your bandmate—it probably is.

Sunoo likes to give people a chase, so he pretends like he doesn't know what Sunghoon is offering, feigning the ignorance you might see on a callow child's face. Sunghoon knows what he's playing at immediately and rolls his eyes, then makes the move to gently remove his hands from his pockets as well. "Are you sure your hands are more effective than a padding?" the younger boy teases.

A wild flush spreads across Sunghoon's cheeks and he refuses to let his gaze leave Sunoo's hands, which he holds in his own like they're the most precious things he's ever touched. Like he should be paying to behold a piece of artwork. The intensity makes Sunoo shy, and all he can do is hope the tingles Sunghoon's sending down his arms won't bloom flowers of goosebumps right down to his _fingers._ He's glad for the thick padding they're wearing—it'd be pretty embarrassing to explain the flush under his skin that Sunghoon's touches trail like a hot blaze chasing kerosene. Here's another thing about Sunghoon: he's always so careful, always handles people like they're porcelain or expensive China. It doesn't come off patronizing, either... it's just a very _Sunghoon_ way to do things that reflects the way he navigates problems as well: with care, and after proper assessment.

"I'll make it so," Sunghoon quickly mumbles, his response a little on the meek side.

"Could've just told me if you liked holding my hands so much." It's Sunoo's turn to be smug.

Earlier, when they were carrying out one of the missions, they'd ended up next to each other again and Sunghoon had slipped his hand into his own pocket, before immediately catching on that something was missing. It was probably because their wrists were bound to each other's and he doubts there was more to it... but is it bad that he wishes there _was_ some meaning behind every single little interaction they have?

They aren't like Jungwon and Jay, who've known each other for so long that the latter's lap is kinda their leader's property. He's always sitting in Jay's embrace like he's being hugged by a clingy starfish, or taking a nap on the blond's thighs. But Sunghoon and Sunoo aren't like that—it feels like they might, kinda.

But neither of them ever budge or make the move to cement their friendship in the next stage, where they might hold hands for fun or hug just for... well, without reason.

"I do." The reply comes frank, matter-of-factly, but Sunghoon's face betrays his mask of indifference.

"You... like—"

"Yeah," Sunghoon cuts in. He's slowly interlocking Sunoo's fingers with his, briefly letting his gaze wander to meet Sunoo's eyes, as if asking for permission. They're holding hands.

_They're holding hands._

Not the way you would when you're trying to rub warmth into skin—or is this just another product of Sunoo's wishful thinking? No. He's looking at Sunghoon's expression and there's _something_ there that he can't quite place, but doesn't want to wave off either.

Sunghoon's thumbs move to brush their fingerpads over the shallow groove in the space between Sunoo's thumbs and index fingers, and he's blowing hot air onto them like it'll help. He's also desperately avoiding eye contact, but his grip stays so loose that it gives Sunoo room to pull away if he wants to. Like hell that'd ever be his response.

Sunoo's always thought that his hands were on the larger side, until he met the rest of the guys, who all have even _larger_ hands. Sunghoon's palms are about the same size as his, but his fingers are longer and more delicate. They look like they belong between flowers, moving like they're bleeding lilac into the fresh clusters of soft petals, making the most minor of adjustments to a well-gathered bouquet. Sunghoon would make a very good florist. He's always had an eye for things that require creativity, and he's got the patience for it, too.

His hands radiate heat, though Sunoo's not sure if that's just his own body reacting to their little moment.

There are amateurish stutters to the way Sunghoon is moving his thumb in circles, like he's learned it in theory but never put it into practice. And the next thing he says confirms this, "I've wanted to hold your hands for a long time."

His voice is small, hesitant, the words wavering toward the end of the sentence.

And because Sunoo never makes things easy, he scoots closer and nudges Sunghoon's knees with his own. "Hm? You've held my hands before..."

Sunghoon, as always, just _gets_ him. He levels his mellow stare with Sunoo's and his smile comes gradually like a sun rising from the horizon on mornings. If you blink, you miss a frame of its radiance. "I guess," Sunghoon ends up saying, because he's never been the best at words. He's awkward, flubbing, and always forgiven because he's too cute and sincere. "Not like this. It's never been like this before."

He shoots Sunoo a look, like, _do you know what I mean?_

Sunoo's heart soars.

"You have whisker dimples on your cheeks," Sunghoon suddenly blurts out. They're so close that Sunoo finds himself seeking the warmth out instinctively. Sunoo giggles, and he's content. All the fatigue washes out with the knowledge that Sunghoon pays attention as much as he does.

The first time he met Sunghoon, Sunoo had been so _curious._ The supposed figure skating prince had given up on his dream to become an idol, and it couldn't have been easy. Back in I-Land, it wasn't easy for _anyone._ It wasn't Winter on their first encounter, but Sunghoon had been so distant, complete with an icy front that was bulletproof, nearly impossible to penetrate even with Sunoo's megawatt smiles, that he had _felt_ cold to the touch. Even when he was laughing in their practice rooms, Sunghoon never really opened up to anyone but Jake.

Perhaps it might be a bit of a reach to say that Sunoo had been _jealous_ , but it _was_ frustrating. For all the tactics he employed to drive a bulldozer through Sunghoon's walls, it felt like the latter had a solution to counter his moves.

Right now, in a moment of fleeting gazes as quick as the flight of a hummingbird, secret smiles and _warm,_ warm hands holding his, Sunoo feels like he's finally thawed the ice prince.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos / comments if you guys enjoyed this???? IM INSANE I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THEM HOLDING HANDS
> 
>  _twitter_[ _ **here**_](https://twitter.com/ricecookerym)  
>  curious cat [_**here**_](https://curiouscat.qa/ricecookerym)  
> 


End file.
